Not Needed
by o.b.k
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a popular, extroverted, and a loud jock; Arthur Kirkland however is an unpopular, introverted, and a quiet book worm. Alfred has grown interest in Arthur, confused by Arthurs lack of attention given, he decides to hang around longer to find out what is going on. Arthur thinks he does not need anyone, and thinks Alfred is not needed in his life. Or does he?
1. I - The Ignored

Not needed. That was what Arthur thought of everything, and of everyone. They were all useless to him, nothing but pawns in the chess match of life itself. He had good grades, a bed to sleep in, food to eat, an occupation he wanted to pursue, and so on. He had already figured out who he was and what he was, a person with intolerable intelligence. Arthur was most likely younger than the other students who went to his school, always shorter, less hormonal, because he had gone up a grade or two because of his intelligence. He had always had soft pale skin, pale blonde hair including bright chartreuse eyes. Very handsome, though he was indeed stubborn and a know-it-all, very much so, a smart ass. Arthur had come from a English family, the chap had always been quite posh, with the way he said things to how he dressed. Arthur was always a morning person, waking up at 5:AM and making his morning tea to drink while getting ready for his long school day ahead. Since the school he had went to was an American public school system he had gotten to wear whatever he had chosen to, of course following the regulations that is.

Arthur had packed his things and headed off to school with his grey backpack resting on his left shoulder, and a phone in his right hand. It was a frosty August morning, this being the first day of school, Arthur wasn't fancying the idea of meeting new people. This school he was going to was a school where transfer students around the world would come together into one place to learn together, you could learn culture, languages, etc. at the school. It was a interesting idea to young Arthur, but not in the least happy with how many students were estimated to be there. Arthur did not live far from the school and had already hopped off the last steps of the staircase towards the opening doors. As he had pushed the doors open a smell of dust and squeaking of shoes burst into him. He shuttered as he walked slowly through the halls of teens, they were all pushing trying to get through the crowded area to get to their destination.

Inwardly cringing Arthur made his way through the crowd, not knowing where to go he was flushed into the ocean of people. As he was trying to get out of the group he got pushed down to the floor with Arthur landing on his hands and knees. Arthurs anxiety started acting up, it made his head feel blurry with tears beginning to flood his eyes.

 _'I need to get out. I need to get out. I-I cant, I need to go.'_

Arthurs thoughts covered his mind, he needed to leave the space. Then there was someone crouching in front of him, as Arthur gets up he looks towards the person. The teen had golden hair matched with aqua marine eyes, his skin rarely dotted with acne, which was rather hard to see, including thick red glasses. His outfit consisted of a bomber jacket, super man shirt, denim jeans, and lastly Adidas for shoes. Arthurs face turns into a sour expression as he asks the boy,"What do you want?"

"Ah, well y'know I saw lil you on the ground and well, I was wonderin' if yer alright?" The boy responds with a annoyingly toothy grin.

"Well, that is none of your concern, I don't even know you. What would helping me do for you?"

"Don't need interrogatin, I was just askin a simple question? Do ya need help up?"

Arthur glanced down to the boys hand that was reached out to him to pull him up, he snorted at the gesture and instead got up from the floor himself. "I don't need your pity, and yes I am quite alright thank you, I'll be taking my leave."

As Arthur turns away he feels a hand on his shoulder spinning around he growls," _What?_ " It happened to be the handsome boy who tried to pull him up as he happily responds with,"I'm Alfred. What's yer name?" "You do not need to know such information, leave me alone."

Turning away for the last time Arthur walks away, agitated at the situation all together. Alfred sighs quietly and turns to walk away towards his class, _'Jeez, that's what I get for bein' nice to some one.'_ he says to himself inwardly. After the bell rang Alfred took his seat in the his first period class, weirdly enough there was an empty seat to the right of him. After twenty minutes of the teacher introducing themselves and there class a boy walked in sluggishly. It had been Arthur, after being pushed and thrown all across the school when it was time to go to class he hadn't the slightest knowledge of where to go. The teacher questions the boy on why he is late on his first day, Arthur responding with not knowing where to go. All the girls in the class started whispering to each other, Arthur was _very_ handsome, but his personality is a tad bit snobby. The teacher directs him to go sit down in an empty seat, the only one being, right next to Alfred. The blue eyed boy smiled warmly as Arthur stalked to his seat. _'Why does the world hate me today?'_ Arthur thinks as he sits down next to the American.

 _'This is going to be a long year, isn't it?'_


	2. II - The Acknowledged

Alfred had always gotten noticed; from his personality to his looks, the sun kissed skin, aqua marine eyes, athletic body and so on. He had the attention of the majority of girls in his schooling including some boys. With his loud personality, confidence, and the all around lovable dork he was, who wouldn't fall for him? Alfreds southern accent made it all the more lovable to the ladies, with him making it carefree and sickeningly sweet. You would think that he would bask in glory with all of the attention but it was quite the opposite, he felt hollow.

All the attention was mostly based on _what_ he was not on _who_ he was, an Alfred did not enjoy it one bit. He wanted to feel loved for being himself, not for what his genes were. Alfred had always imagined and wanted the "Eros" love, a passionate physical and emotional love based on aesthetic enjoyment; quite literally the stereotype of romantic love. Just to hold his significant other and kiss under the stars on a grassy field, that sounding absolutely perfect. But for himself, it was just a fairy tale.

He had come into high school thinking of it to be like 'Glee' with all of the separate groups of people; the cheerleaders, jocks, geeks, goths, etc. But instead he got just a bunch of stressed out kids all wanting to fit in, nothing more. This was his second year in high school now and he pushed through the opening doors with confidence, the familiar scent of the place made it feel completely natural to him. With the knowledge of where to go he pushed through the crowd like it was no big deal.

As he kept walking with crowd he noticed a boy on the ground, deciding that it would be rude not to do something he crouched near the boy and asked if he needed help. Long story short he was turned down and the boy almost walked away before letting Alfred introduce himself. Sighing he went to class and started the day boringly. Eventually someone came in late, truth be told that it was the boy who fell in the hall way himself.

After the boy sat down Alfred turned to smiled warmly at him as the pale blonde glared back. Not at all shaken by the smaller males attitude he turned back to the board and took mental notes on what the teacher was saying. Time flew by in the classroom with the teacher having them prepare themselves for the whole week and what they were assigned to do. Not long after the bell rang to change periods, Alfred got up as he rushed to put his things in his bag so he would be able to talk to the English boy who had sat next to him.

Once he had packed all of his things he got up from his seat and pushed his chair in, turning to the male next to him he begins with,"Hey, whats yer name?" The boy looked up towards Alfred with an unamused look and responded with,"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Will you leave me alone now?"

"Nah."

"What? Why not?"

"Because yer interestin'."

"Oh really? I've never heard that in my life, lying is rude you do know?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's true y'know. Yer quite interstin' how 'bout we hang out some time today?"

"No you bigot! As if I would want to 'hang out' with you!"

Alfred stands there for a minute astounded by Arthurs actions, he'd never been treated like this by another student. Arthurs eyes widened as he starting shifting around,"I-I'm so so sorry I-

"HAHAHA DUDE, I haven't heard that one yet! High five!"

"What?"

"A high five, you do know what that is right?"  
Arthur glares at him angrily as he says,"I just insulted you, you swine!" Alfred just smiles back a toothy grin replying with,"Nah, that aint an insult bro, now how 'bout that high five?"

Arthur just shakes his head and walks out the door, Alfred smiles knowingly and follows right behind him.

"Hey, lemme see yer schedule."

"Why?"

"I wanna see if were in the same classes."

Arthur rolls his eyes and gets out his schedule as Alfred gets out his,"Oh cool, we only have one class apart and that is P.E. well come on lets go to second period!" Alfred shouts excitedly, Arthur shakes his head as he walks next to Alfred to their next class.

* * *

After their last period they began to walk out of the school together with Arthur saying,"You try too hard you know. Maybe I don't want to be friends with you, maybe I just want to be left alone."  
Alfred looks at Arthur and shrugs,"Well, yer just so..different from my other friends. You actually listen to me, that is nice to have y'know? Some one to talk to and listen to, bein' lonely ain't fun Artie."  
"Well I enjoy being lonely, Alfred. But I do also fancy being alone, I've aspired to be this way since I was small. Everyone pushed me away Alfred, I might as well do the same." Arthur turns to look at Alfred, his chartreuse eyes staring straight into his light aqua marine ones.  
"You do not get an exception Alfred, _leave me alone._ " Arthur turns away swiftly as he walks down the stairs.

"Arthur, I am not going to give up! I never do."

"Oh, you will Alfred. You are not needed."

"Oh, but I am."


	3. III - Confusion and Collision

Arthur walked home after the situation that was thrown down, _'Oh, but I am. What does that mean? That I need him? What a joke. So confident in himself, aggravating really. Ignorant twat, thinking that the whole world evolves around him. I don't need him, I don't need anyone._ ' As the teen had grumbled to himself he eventually arrived at his home, a fairly well sized house with soft white paint dusting the wood it was made out of. Arthur opened the door that led inside the house and slammed the door closed, he quickly stalked to his room; slamming that door as well as locking it.

Arthur hadn't really liked to be around his family, if you could consider it even one. They would yell and bicker, especially his brothers, and their main target was poor Arthur. He used to get beaten up and pushed around as a child, his parents were never necessarily there either. They would always be gone, somewhere doing their jobs, then would come back home to Arthurs brothers beating him up.

Both parents would scold the boys but would too tired to do much leaving Arthur to become physically abused by his brothers. Its not that Arthurs parents did not love him, they did, but were always gone or too tired to do anything. All of the loneliness that the English boy suffered left him to do academic work, he had become more intelligent, but since he was always in his room it left him pail and sickly frail.

Eventually his parents had to coax him out of his room, worried for his health mentally and physically. Arthur started playing football or as the Americans call it 'soccer'. It was fun for the small boy, it let him take his mind off of the abuse for the time being. Since he had never really made any friends, and since socializing wasn't really important to him, he was severally lonely. He would crave for the physical and emotional attention someone- _anyone_ would give him. But no love was given from his family purposefully or not, no one wanted Arthur there it seemed. No one.

Though, the boy did not let these thing get to him instead he just kept working and working, imagining up scenarios of characters he would create. He would make fantasies and would read every book about a magical world he could find, Arthur would think of these books obsessively. Myths, legends, fairy tales, they all interested him.  
As Arthur sat in his room quietly as he did his homework, bangs rang out from behind his door from his brothers probably breaking something. After he finished his homework he went to sleep closely after, dinner not really being on his mind at the moment. He felt..alone.

* * *

Alfred had jogged home after his football practice, it had been a blur to him. Even though it had only known Arthur for a short time Alfred could not stop thinking about the English boy. Arthur seemed so humble, sweet, and calm, but in reality he was as stubborn as a mule. But he was handsome, Alfred was not going to deny that. He had such lovely eyes and beautiful skin, it looked so soft and smooth unlike his own. Alfred opened his door to his house, while passing the living room he says 'hi' to his mom then slips into his room. Closing the door Alfred turns on his Xbox and starts playing his games.  
He began to die a lot because of his fogged up mind about Arthur, did he really not need him? Or was he just acting stubborn? Who knows anymore. Eventually he turns off his gaming system and begins doing his homework. It was a breeze, just simple stuff to start off the year Alfred figured as he went to bed waiting and longing for the day to begin so he could see Arthur.

* * *

After Arthur arrived at school he quickly ran to his classroom and jogged to his seat, he was not going to be late today. Thankfully Alfred was not there yet so he took out his things and waited for the teacher. Eventually Alfred walked in and smiles the award winning grin of his as he sits down next to Arthur.

"So hows it goin' Artie?"

"Don't call me that! And do not talk to me, Alfred."

"Aw come on Arthur, is this 'bout yesterday? I know y'all need yer space but I haven't been that clingy."

Arthur finished as he looked at his work on his desk, taking out a piece of paper he began writing. Alfred sighs, before turning away he spots Arthur writing, curious he asks,"What are ya writin'?"

Arthur looks at Alfred and put an arm around his paper so Alfred wouldn't be able to read it,"That is none of your business."

"Aw come on Artie~ You can show me."

"No Alfred! Go away."

"Artie~~."  
"No. Don't you understand the meaning of the word? Or are you just deaf?"

"I won't laugh Arthur, I promise."

"No."

"Fine."  
Alfred was done asking knowing that he won't see whatever he was writing as he turns to face the board away from him. Arthur looks at Alfred and starts to feel bad, why did he give up so easily?

"Fine, you can see."

"Really?!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded slowly as the American excitedly pulled the paper away from Arthur. After reading it over Alfred gave a soft smile,"Dude, this..this is really good. Yer and amazin' writer!"

"Ah- R-really?"

"Yeah! This is super cool, I don't really like readin' but this is real interstin!"

"Arthur blushed as he looked down towards the ground,"You don't mean it.."

"No, I do Arthur! Y'all should totally be a writer! I would read yer books!"

Alfred grinned happily as he gave Arthur back his paper,"You should keep writin' that's yer talent!"

Arthur whispers a thank you as the teacher told them to take there seats so the could begin teaching, Alfred responds with a wink and turns to the teacher.

For once in Alfred and Arthurs life, they felt needed.

They both felt whole again.


	4. IV - Suggestions

Arthur had started warming up to Alfred, he would talk with him more, and actually hang around him. Today was Friday, two days after the events that had displayed. Since Arthur was somehow always occupied with Alfred the Americans friends started getting a tad confused and they decide to bring it up to him during electives. And this is where we begin.

"Why you always hangin around zhat English kid?" the albino asks confusedly. Alfred stands there in front of his foot ball team, his friends, all of their eyes gleaming with curiosity with their thirst for answers.

"Dudes, there is nothin' ta worry bout kay? Hes just one'a my pals."

"Ja, but you hang around him a lot."

"He's a newbie dude, just makin' him feel more..comfortable? And he is my friend, whats yer problem with that?"

Gilbert, one of Alfreds close friends, shakes his head in disapproval,"He is a vimp Alfred. Ditch him."

"No he is not dude, and I'm not ditchin' him."

"Ja, he is a vimp."

"No he is not."

"Ja he is."

"No."

"Ja-"

 _ **"**_ _ **Shut up."**_

Everybody in the group feels shivers run down their spines. The one who had closed off the conversation was the Russian quarterback Ivan, he had always been scary. Even behind that smile of his. Gilbert and Alfred look away from each other and disperse, them both mumbling rudely about each other. Gilbert turns back to Alfred who is walking away and says,"Ve are your friends, not him! Ditch him!"

Alfred laughs at his comment and flips him off walking away nonchalantly.

"Vhat ever, just a suggestion Alfred!"

* * *

Arthur sits in the Garden Club peace fully until a rose is presented in front of him. Arthur now agitated looks up at the one who had shoved a rose into his face. His face scrunches up as he glares at the boy who is kneeling over his sitting position. Arthur finally breaks the silence with,"I am reading, do you mind moving your rose?" he asks snobbishly.

"Oui, monsieur I will." the long haired boy takes the flower out of Arthurs face and delicately sits himself onto the ground.

"Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy~ Who are you?"

"Arthur. Now would you _please leave_?"

"Non, I do run zhis club but I has some free time right now, and I have not seen you before."

Arthur sits there completely done with Francis, all he had wanted was to read his book. Not converse, which is something he ultimately hated.

"And you never will see me again, I am leaving thank you."

"Ah but if you leave zhen you would be skipping class, would you not?"

Arthur turns to face the boy for the last time and says,"Better then dealing with a frog face like you."

And with that he walks away only to hear the Frenchman gasp at the name and yell,"Zhat is not true!"

"And pigs can fly!" Arthur responds metaphorically whilst walking away.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur bump into each other as they both realized that they had been skipping out on electives. Alfred laughs and says,"Dude, why are ys out of yer elective? I wasn't expecting you ta to that in my life."

"Believe it or not, I deserve a break too from the annoying people of this world."

"Tell me 'bout it."

They both sigh agreement. Arthur looks over at Alfred and asks,"Why did you leave your elective?"

Alfred stands there frozen as he frowns remembering the events,"Well, my pals were sayin' that I shouldn't hang out with you."

Arthur looks confusedly up at Alfred,"What?"

"And they were sayin' you were a wimp n' stuff.. they told me ta' ditch ya."

The English boy begins to shake a bit, why would they want to take Alfred away from him? His first and only friend here,"What did you do Alfred? Did you agree with them?" Arthurs face darkens slightly as he awaits the answer.

"No of course not Arthur! It was their suggestion!"

"Well, maybe they are right. I am indeed a wimp, they were not wrong about that."

"Yer not a wimp dude, you're my friend, you're Arthur."

"I suppose so."

Alfred looks at the ground guiltily not liking the feeling he had made Arthur upset,"Their suggestion was stupid."

"Really."

"Yeah, they don't really listen or talk with me like you do."

"I'm glad you did not take their suggestion."

Alfred smiles at Arthur as the other boy smiles back shyly,

"I'm glad too."


End file.
